


I am Ezekiel

by NishkaGray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Ezekiel | Gadreel, Possession, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishkaGray/pseuds/NishkaGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Ezekiel, an angel of the Lord.</p><p>And today I know what it is to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Ezekiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wewereneverhomeless (hopewithfeathers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewithfeathers/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : You may not copy, reproduce, distribute, publish, display, perform, modify, create derivative works, transmit, or in any way exploit any of my content, nor may you distribute any part of this content over any network, including a local area network, sell or offer it for sale, or use such content to construct any kind of database.

I am Ezekiel, an angel of the Lord. 

And today I know what it is to be human.

They say I had once lived as a man, so long ago that the dust of my bones has passed from human memory. They say I had lived a life of a priest, a life of a warrior. They say that once upon a time, I had a wife and a hearth; that I had fought in the name of God even then, trapped in a fragile shell of blood and bone. Humans quote passages from the Holy Book, and call them my word. Yet, my word had always been God’s word. 

My memory may stretch for thousands of years, but it contains only the words of God; it contains that which is common to us all, the light and the cold and the obedience. 

But today I know what it is to be human.

Thousands of years of watching had not prepared me. A gardener watches over his hyacinth, he shelters them from the cold and protects them from the unforgiving frost. He admires their beauty. But he does not cry when they are gone. Because he does not feel what they feel; he cannot comprehend the full glory of the sun, the ache for sweet summer rains, the kiss of wind on their petals.  
So I have watched humans live and die, love and cry, and though I did shelter them from the cold and protect them from the frost, I could not know why they kill and why they suffer. I could not understand the fire that propels them, the fury with which they fight for every moment in this world.

Today I understand. Because today, deep within a breastbone of a man, I have felt this thing that humans call love.

And it is chaos. A bitter river of tears and pain, a torture unknown. I have seen adoration in another man’s eyes, strong enough to break the Heavens. I have felt the devotion of another man’s hands, a blessing as sweet as the touch of grace. I have felt despair and I have felt joy, and learned that human soul can contain both at once. And even though the words were not meant for me, I have heard a whisper of a man call me his beloved. 

In this prison of blood and bone, I have learned to cry. In another man’s breastbone I have learned to yearn for passion. And through his eyes, my own were opened.

My name is Ezekiel and I was once an angel of the Lord.

But today I am human and I am loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Season 9, Episode 1


End file.
